iPick Gibby
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Carly Shay explains her reasoning behind choosing Gibby as her boyfriend. Cibby fluff, just because of the lack of Cibby on fanfiction. Oneshot


**Hey, guys!**

**Another random oneshot just for you people. Today I was surfing iCarly fanfics and noticed the lack of Cibby, so here's my first full Cibby (no Seddie this time ****) oneshot! It's really fluffy, but I think it's kinda cute! Hope you like it! **

**Please review!**

_iPick Gibby_

People don't understand _us. _

They just don't understand why I would pick the weirdest guy at Ridgeway High when (not to brag) but I could probably have any guy in the whole school. Not to mention the fact that I've had the dorky-cool Freddie chasing after me my entire life.

The facts are that I've never had any feelings for Freddie whatsoever. He's like my second brother, always watching out for me and complimenting me. When we dated, there was _nothing there _and when we broke up I discovered he was right- I'd never loved him, just what he did.

Gibby, on the other hand, I'm actually in love with.

First of all, we break the cliché popular girl (me) gets the hot dork (Freddie). I've never had much of a taste for cliché things (need I even mention _The First Kiss?_). Gibby and I are different, he's never gonna be hot or buff (well, he has been working out lately), he's always just gonna be _Gibby _and that's fine with me. His weirdness and concern for other balances out my almost-normalness and selfishness at times. He helps me to see things from a different point of view.

It reminds me of the day we got together.

_Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around quickly to see Gibby Gibson staring at me. "Carly, can I talk to you?"_

_I twirled a brown lock of hair around my finger. "Sure, Gib."_

"_I need to ask you something," Gibby fidgeted. He was being even weirder than normal, which was quite an accomplishment for the chubby boy._

"_What is it?" I prodded, waiting for him to elaborate._

"_I wrote it on my chest," He told me, whipping off his shirt to show me the message written on his chest in permanent marker. __**Carly Shay, will you go out with me? **_

_I blinked twice, then started to laugh. He looked hurt, so I quickly answered, "Sure, I'd love to."_

"_Why are you laughing?" He wondered._

_I grinned at him. "That was just the Gibby-est way I've ever seen to ask to ask someone out."_

"_Oh, so now Gibby is an adjective?" Gibby questioned, staring into my eyes_

"_It's always been an adjective," I reminded him, smiling._

_Gibby considered this. "True. I should go write it in the dictionary!" He then takes off, without even bothering to say goodbye._

_Oh, Gibby._

Second, Gibby's not one of those boring guys that you see in cheesy movies. You know what I mean, the boring, stuffy guys that sit around doing nothing. Gibby is entertaining, like my own personal television show. He's always doing something abnormal and has great ideas for iCarly.

He's always been able to make me laugh too, which I need. I'm not exactly the funniest person on earth, I admit it. I mean, I have my moments on iCarly, but Sam's more of the comedy girl.

I have an example of a typical funny date with Gibby.

_Gibby tugged on my hand. "Look, Carly!"_

_I swiveled my head to see a guy making balloon animals. "What? Balloon animals? What are you, five?"_

"_No," Gibby pretended to look offended, making me laugh. "I want an elephant."_

"_Why?" I inquired, confused._

"_Because," he sighed impatiently like I should know this already. "I've always wanted to tell people that I own a tiny balloon elephant."_

"_Um." I have no idea how to respond to this statement._

"_Tiny elephants are awesome!" Gibby exclaimed. "Didn't you see the pictures online? The elephant in the pictures is less than a foot tall! It's so cute!"_

"…_no?" I told him. "I don't really get online and look up tiny elephants."_

_Gibby looked at me like I was crazy. "Why not?"_

"_Normal people don't do that," I informed him, patting his back. "Now come on, let's go get your…um…'tiny balloon elephant'."_

_Gibby took off, looking like a little kid as he dashed towards the balloon man. "Can I have an elephant?"_

_The guy eyed him suspiciously. "How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen," Gibby declared proudly._

"_And why do you want an elephant?" The guy wondered, staring at Gibby incredulously. _

"_Do I need to explain myself?" Gibby asked, seeming to get angry. "All I wanted was a tiny balloon elephant!" _

"_Okay, okay!" The guy threw up his hands and then began work on Gibby's elephant. He smiled contently and I walked up and put my arm around him._

"_You're so weird, Gib," I reminded him._

_He kissed my cheek. "I know, but you love it."_

"_I do," I whispered._

Gibby's actually a sweet and caring guy once you get past all of the weirdness. Unlike some self-centered guys, he actually cares about his girlfriend. He would do anything for me. Need I even mention the time one popular guy tried to hit on me…

"_Hey, beautiful," Jonathan Rivers whispered in my ear as I stood at my locker. _

_I scowled at him. "Dude, I have a boyfriend."_

"_Oh yeah, that weirdo Gibson," Jonathan laughed. "Why don't you just ditch him and be with me?"_

"_I love him," I was struggling to get away from him now._

"_You don't have to fool yourself anymore, Carly," Jonathan whispered, coming closer and closer. I was screaming bloody murder, struggling to get away, but he was still trying to kiss me…_

_Thankfully, that's when Gibby showed up, roaring, "Let her go!"_

"_Oh yeah?" Jonathan smirked. "Wimp, what are you gonna do about it?"_

"_This!" Gibby screamed, fashioning his chubby hand into a fist and swinging it at Jonathan as hard as he could. The muscular guy stood there in shock, clutching his cheek that was turning purple._

_Gibby got a week of detention for that (our school wasn't too strict), but as he told me later, it was worth it._

_I completely agreed._

Unlike me, Gibby really doesn't care what people think about him. Whether people like it or not, he's gonna be Gibby. Even if he gets a detention for it like he did when Howard and Briggs were the principals.

He encourages the crazy side of me, the side that doesn't care if people think I'm weird or not, and I calm him down. Well, sometimes. Not very often. But sometimes.

_Gibby and I were at the Groovy Smoothie, getting smoothies, when it began to rain. Being myself, I was a little upset that my brand-new outfit was going to get ruined. Gibby didn't seem to care._

"_Come on, Carly, let's go dance!" He extended a hand._

_I was shocked to say the least. "What? Gibby, it's raining outside!"_

"_I know that," Gibby rolled his eyes. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I've always wanted to dance in the rain." He made a pleading face that I always fell for. "Please, Carly?"_

"_But my outfit will get ruined," I complained._

_Gibby tried not to snicker. I knew that he found my obsession with how I looked pretty hilarious. Like most guys, Gibby didn't give a crap about how he looked. "Carly, who cares? Look around. You don't know anyone here but me and T-Bo. T-Bo doesn't care about what you look like, and personally, I think you'd look even more beautiful drenched in the rain."_

_I mulled it over for a second. "Fine. But just this once."_

"_Yes!" He pumped a fist, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside with him. I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and we began to dance, out in the rain, with what felt like the whole of Seattle watching us._

_But for once, I didn't even care._

So, that's why I chose Charles "Gibby" Gibson out of the entire guy population of Seattle to be my guy. It sounds cheesy to say, but I'm often a cheesy person- he completes me.

He's what I never thought I would want in a guy, but it turns out I actually did.

**How was that?**

**Honestly, this made me just a bit more of a Cibby supporter so I hope it encouraged you Cibby supporters too! **

**Please review!**


End file.
